One year left
by heartIsyheart
Summary: Set when Edward left Bella in New moon Bella gets cancer and has now one year left to live. She decides to go to Brazil and some one is there waiting for her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 1

It's been five years since he left he. Five years of a horrible lonely life. I had one more year left. One year to live. And I decided to do that.

I found I had cancer a month after he felt. I didn't care to much as I felt dead all ready. They gave me six years at most. I finished high school and collage. I only had one friend who I told

everything to, Eve. We shared an apartment and she was like a sister. She moved to France a year later to be come a nun. I was alone again. What made me decide to live for the last year was

the fact he was not coming to save me, I was alone.

I packed a couple of things on useful things through. I planned to go to Brazil as I only had a small amount of money left. The plane left at nine o'clock in the morning and I luckily got a window

seat. The plane ride was dull and it started to rain outside. The seatbelt sign flashed and we all put them on as lighting flashed outside the window. The thunder came next. It sounded so close. I

counted until the next bolt of lighting and I only got to three. Now even the flight attendance had sat down and looked worried. Then lighting struck the plane. All the light went off and the

plane started to drop down. I looked out my window and saw on of the engines was on fire. Some body screamed and I saw why a second later. We were crashing down into the rain forest. The

plane was like madness. I held on to my self-thinking about Edward as my life I expected would be over soon. We came into contact with the ground nose first and the plane rocked violently.

Things where falling out of the overhead lockers and I felt some thing hit the back of my head, hard. I only had time to look around and see fire everywhere till everything went black.

I woke to the sounds to animal cries. I looked around me and saw I was still in the plane. The side part was completely ripped out and the nose crushed. I was lying under a lot of bags unseen to

anybody. There was no one else on the plane or near by. I moved my legs and pulled myself up so I was sitting. I checked my self for broken bones and thankfully had none. My ankle felt sore

but when I stood I could walk on it so I was ok, for a bit. I looked through all the bags to find my medicine and found it along with some food and some shoes I could walk in. After I changed

shoes I walked out of the plane. I guessed everyone else had been rescued but as I was hidden and unconscious. I looked at the sky it was setting so I new that must be the west. I headed

north and when night fell I climbed a small tree so animals on the ground could not find me. I woke in the morning in a different place to where I fell asleep. I was in a mud hut on a straw

mattress. I felt eyes on me and turned towards the door and saw a beautiful person watching me. Vampire. I guessed straight away but her eyes where golden so animal blood drinker. I sighed

in relief. She was tall turned when she was twenty I guessed. She had ginger hair cut short framed around her face and she had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. "Thank goodness you

are awake," She said. I was shocked how long had I been asleep for, and how had I got here. She saw the puzzlement in my face and came over. "We found you clinging to that tree for dear life

two night ago." I nodded. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked she looked a bit hurt so I hurriedly added "Not that I mind I was lost" She nodded. "We saw you when we were hu hiking and

you looked very weak so we carried you back here to help you." "Thank you" I gasped out then my stomach groaned and I blushed. "Sorry" I mumbled but she smiled and walked out of the hut.

She reappeared a second later with some water and fruit. "Thanks" I said and eat rapidly. Once I finished she sat down beside me again and I asked her " How far is the closed town?" She

looked down and frowned "It's about a hundred miles south." I gasped. "Oh" Was all I could say. I looked at her she seemed to be having an argument with her self. Then she nodded. "I could

take you there faster" She said. I nodded for her to continue. "You see I'm not human" She paused before continuing, "I'm a vampire" "I know" I said in a small voice. "What?"

**Please review!**


	2. This is the proper chapter 2

**Sorry people if you read the other chapter 2 i put the wrong version up. Sorry again. Any way heres the real chapter 2. **

**Sorry for the long wait but things in my life have been very busy. Anyway guess what? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_You see I'm not human" She paused before continuing, "I'm a vampire" "I know" I said in a small voice. "What?"_

_

* * *

_

"How do you know?" She asked me. "Actually don't tell me he less I know about you the better. Just climb on my back and close your eyes ok?" I nodded not wanting to anger her.

Once I was on her back we were of at a pace o fast I left the water leave my eyes just before I shut them. In less than three minuets we were a mile from the town. Climbing down I thanked the vampire who left with out

uttering a sound. I decided it was best to go north as people always went north. I was right to I came into a small town will with people coming and going. Spying a clothes shop I quickly went in and bought myself a new

outfit changing into it in a ladies loo. The dress was a dark navy colour and had a ribbon tried round the back. It was made out of a soft material. **(AN: Dresses on my profile) **After deciding that I looked good I headed

over to a hotel and booked a suit on the top floor. Hey if I was going to die might as well die in luxury. I took the lift and a cute man kept smirking at me. I waved shyly back. "Hey beautiful did it hurt when you fell from

heaven?" I giggled even if it was cheesy I needed some fun. "Umm I don't know haven't bee there but it was a mighty craw up from hell!" He grinned at me then extended his hand. "Josh Barkley may I know the name of

some one like you self. No wait. Let me guess." He stood pondering for a moment then snapped his figures. "Your name is Isabella, but you prefer Bella." I gasped. "How did you know?" I asked really surprised. Wait was he

stalking me. "It's on your bag." He grinned sheepishly. I laughed in. "Yes I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And this floor is where I get off." I smiled he was cute but would never be anything more than a friend to me, my heart

belongs to someone else. "Well Ms. Swan please would you do be the privilege of accompanying me to a dance tonight? I have a dress which would suit to." "I'm not going to ask why you have a dress but I would love to Mr.

Barkley. Good night see you later." "It's a date see you ate eight!" And I stepped out of the lift, watching as the doors closed behind me. I sighed and shook my head. It was mean to him but I wanted a friend and I wanted

to forget even if was just for a night.

* * *

Once I had found my room I had a slow shower and shaved my legs. I heard a knock at the door so quickly I rapped a soft crème towel round myself and looked through the peephole. There stood Josh holding a dress bag.

"Josh" I said opening the door. "Bella?!" Was his response as his eyes roamed my body. "Hello I'm up a bit," I said giggling. He blushed. "I brought you the dress" He stammered. He unzipped the bag and I saw the most

beautiful dress. "Josh it's beautiful. Now leave I have to get ready. See you at eight." I took the bag off him and closed the door. I hung the dress up in my bedroom then headed back to the shower.

I put on some pink underwear, and then studied the dress. It was beautiful. I slipped it on and it fitted me perfectly. It was white underneath but then the pink spilled over the top. The bodice was stripy and it had a

beautiful flower on the side. I loved it. I put my pair up a bun letting some of my hair down by the sides to frame my face. Then I applied a light touché of make up. I was proud with my result. I heard the knock on the

door..


End file.
